St. Cuthbert
| domini = Distruzione, Forza, Legge, Protezione | domini5 = Conoscenza | arma preferita = Mazza pesante }} Saint Cuthbert del Randello è la divinità della Saggezza, della Disciplina e dello Zelo. Si vocifera che sia stato una volta un uomo mortale. Il suo allineamento è stato variamente interpretato come legale neutrale (con tendenze al legale buono) o come legale buono (con tendenze al legale neutrale). St. Cuthbert odia il male, ma è più interessato alla legge, all'ordine e alla conversione degli infedeli. Descrizione St. Cuthbert assume molte forme, spesso si maschera da bifolco, oppure si presenta come un uomo baffuto dai capelli e dalla barba bianca, che porta una corazza di piastre e la sua famosa mazza. Relazioni Con la sua fissazione per la legge, Cuthbert ha ben poca tolleranza per le divinità caotiche come Olidammara o anche le divinità buone dei Seldarine. Tollera le entità neutrali buone come Pelor ed Ehlonna. Il suo più vicino e forte alleato è Rao, che vede come un fratello maggiore. E' in buoni termini con le altre divinità legali ma non malvagie, eccetto che con Pholtus, con il quale ha anche un'intensa rivalità. Il Randello è alleato anche con Delleb, Heironeous e Pelor. I suoi fedeli vanno d'accordo con quelli di Lendys. St. Cuthbert è nemico di molte divinità malvagie, ma in particolare disprezza Iuz e Vecna, e li vede come proprie nemesi. Adoratori I Cuthbertini (cioè, i fedeli di St. Cuthbert) sono più diffusi nelle Flanaess centrali. Il Randello ha chiese a Dyvers, Furyondy, nella Grande Marca, nella Città Libera di Greyhawk, nel Keoland, a Perrenland, nelle Terre dello Scudo, a Tenh, nel Principato di Ulek, nella Contea di Urnst, nel Ducato di Urnst, a Veluna e a Verbobonc. Chierici Il clero di Cuthbert è diviso in tre ordini maggiori: *I Cappelli, il cui simbolo è un cappello sgualcito, cercano di convertire le persone nella loro fede. Si possono trovare tra di essi sia legali buoni che legali neutrali. I Paladini di Cuthbert, hanno una carica onoraria all'interno dell'Ordine dei Cappelli. Il loro ruolo non è solo quello di convertire, ma di combattere attivamente i nemici della fede. *Le Stelle, il cui simbolo è una stella, cercano di far rispettare la purezza dottrinale tra i fedeli. La maggior parte sono legali neutrali, e non temono di usare la magia di lettura della mente in modo da garantire che anche i pensieri nascosti del loro gregge siano puri. *Le Billette sono le più numerose del clero di Cuthbert. La maggior parte sono legali buoni e amministrano e proteggono i fedeli, e per questo sono molto amate dalla gente comune. Il loro simbolo è un randello di legno. I Cappelli spesso entrano in conflitto con le Billette, poiché i primi vogliono cercare nuovi fedeli, mentre i secondi vogliono prendersi cura dei fedeli già esistenti. Paladini I Paladini di St. Cuthbert sono chiamati anche Devoti o Comunicanti. Questi paladini danno più valore alla legge e a ciò che è giusto rispetto alla bontà e alla felicità. Sono guerrieri valorosi che tentano di applicare il buon senso e la saggezza di Cuthbert e nel contempo combattere il male. All'interno dell'ordine dei Capelli sono tenuti in grande considerazione e sono quindi importantissimi per diffondere la fede. Altri ordini Ci sono un paio di ordini meno conosciuti di St. Cuthbert. *L'Ordre de la Croix-Rose Veritas, o Ordine della Croce Rosa della Verità: quest'ordine è stato fondata nel 587 AC, dopo le Guerre di Greyhawk; fondato da Ormus, un ex sacerdote di Rao, recentemente convertito alla fede di Cuthbert. Quando Ormus scoprì che un malvagio signore della guerra era stato corrotto da un diavolo sotto mentite spoglie, fondò il nuovo ordine, al fine di rintracciare altri diavoli che vivono tra i mortali sotto mentite spoglie. L'ordine ha tre rami: La Croix-Vert, La Croix-Blanc, e La Croix-Bleu. *La Società della Mente Consacrata: quest'ordine si concentra sul liberare il mondo dagli Psionici malvagi. E' stata fondata intorno al 561 AC da un chierico di St. Cuthbert chiamato Sir Jeremy Costineux, dopo che il suo paese natale venne schiavizzato dagli illithid. Questa società è un ordine cavalleresco piuttosto che uno strettamente religioso, e ne fanno parte persone di diverse estrazione sociale e di diverse abilità. Artefatti e Reliquie I sacerdoti di Saint Cuthbert vedono le reliquie e gli artefatti come oggetti da usare e non come oggetti da tenere nascosti e protetti, per questo la maggior parte di questi oggetti sono armi e armature. * La Mazza di Saint Cuthbert: questa è l'arma personale del Dio, e a volte la presta a qualche grande eroe mortale (ma può richiamarla magicamente). Esistono diverse versioni meno potenti di questa arma, forgiate da fabbri delle chiese. * Il Randello che non dimentica mai: questa reliquia è senziente. Nonostante ciò, parla poco, eccetto durante il combattimento, ricordando al possessore i peccati di coloro contro cui sta combattendo. * Il Tabarro della Grande Crociata: questa reliquia è un semplice tabarro bianco che porta il simbolo del Santo, ed è stato portato da Mar dalle Mani Nude, un grande paladino che convertì una setta di cuthbertini eretici tramite le parole, ma anche la forza. Dopo la morte del paladino, il tabarro è stato sottratto dal suo corpo de dei sacerdoti di Nerull. Si pulisce da solo nel giro di 24 ore e possiede altri poteri magici. Templi e Rituali Solidi edifici imponenti sono preferiti dagli adoratori del randello. Molti presentano citazioni scolpite quali: il caos e il male prevalgono laddove la buona gente non fa nulla. Il clero qui offre protezioni e cure a coloro che sono degni del favore di Cuthbert. Il monastero-fortezza di Cuthbert nel cantone di Clatspurgen, nel Perrenland era il centro della resistenza alla tirannia di Iggwilv tra il 481 e il 491 AC, e proteggeva la valle attraverso il quale il fiume Velverdyva abbandonava il regno. Gli insegnamenti religiosi di St. Cuthbert sono trasmessi sotto forma di comandamenti, i quali cominciano con "Dovrai" o "Non Dovrai". Tutte le cerimonie comprendono un breve ma fervido sermone da parte di un sacerdote, che esorta gli ascoltatori ad aderire alle leggi di St.Cuthbert Giorni Sacri * Il Giorno di St. Cuthbert: Celebrata al 4 ° giorno della Festa del Raccolto, il Giorno di St. Cuthbert è la festività più grande celebrata dalla sua chiesa. Si svolge con delle grandi riunioni di gente del posto e di pellegrini che si raccolgono all'alba al cancello della città e sfilano e cantano lungo la strada principale fino a raggiungere il tempio o santuario locale. Al loro arrivo, un chierico tira fuori una replica del Randello di Cuthbert '' e vi è una grande festa da mezzogiorno fino al tramonto, poi viene acceso un falò fino a mezzanotte che i fedeli credono possa rimuovere maledizioni e disgrazie. * Il 'Giorno della Donazione del Pane': Si tratta di un nuovo evento che ha avuto inizio solo dopo le Guerre di Greyhawk, originariamente come un evento di beneficenza per i rifugiati. Successivamente è diventata una giornata dedicata alla nutrizione degli affamati in generale. I Cuthbertini colgono l'occasione per predicare e ottenere fedeli, e inoltre garantiscono la sicurezza dell'evento. Anche le fedi di Pelor e Rao partecipano. Reame Quando perdono le spoglie mortali, gli adoratori di Cuthbert vanno nel suo regno divino, chiamato la ''Basilica di St. Cuthbert o il Bastione della Legge. Questo regno si trova nei Pacifici Regni di Arcadia. Lì, le anime, sono come degli osservatori silenti mentre il randello emette le sentenze dal suo Seggio della Verità. St. Cuthbert lascia raramente il suo piano a meno che non ci sia qualche grande dovere che lo chiami. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di St. Cuthbert 2.jpg|Il simbolo di St. Cuthbert in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Richard Baker, James Jacobs e Steve Winter. Signori della Follia. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2006. *Eric L. Boyd. "Powers That Be: Saint Cuthbert." Polyhedron Magazine #129. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Richard W. Brown e Anne Brown. Falconmaster. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Falcon's Revenge. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Flames of the Falcon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR. 1990. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #67. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #306. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Chris Pramas. Guida agli Inferi. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1999. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Saint Cuthbert." Dragon Magazine #358. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Robert Schroeck. "The City Beyond the Gate." Dragon Magazine #100. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia